Girl Time
by MsXYZ
Summary: Alice consoles Bella after an argument with Edward


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Alice pounced on Bella as soon as she entered the bedroom, wrapping her in a fierce hug. "Bella!" she sang.

"Alice!" Bella spluttered, "Keep it down, you'll wake Charlie!" They both paused for a moment and it was soon clear no damage had been done; you didn't need vampire senses to hear Charlie's monstrous snores from the next room.

"Bella, where have you been?" Alice said, frowning in consternation "Edward said you two had an argument and he left because you wanted to be on your own but he was worried about you so he sent me to make sure you were ok and I thought you might need some girl time. And then when I got here you weren't here and I couldn't see you, presumably you were with that mutt? I've been so worried! And eugh," Alice broke off her stream, releasing her iron grip on Bella's arms, "you're wet."

"It's been raining." Bella said drily "You needn't have worried, I'm fine. I just went to hang out with Jacob for a bit. He wasn't there though, Embry said he was out hunting, so I just went for a walk on the beach and then I got caught in the rain…"

"I can see, you do look awful," Alice said, prancing across the room to catch Bella's towel from the radiator and hand it to her: "here."

"Thanks Alice," Bella said, shivering. She shrugged off her jacket and hung it over the back of her chair and then wriggled out of her soaking jeans. Alice attempted to avert her eyes, as Bella stood scantily clad in black cotton panties and a drenched t-shirt that clung to her thin frame. Her efforts didn't last long. She couldn't help noticing the way the thin fabric clung to the soft curves of her breasts, her nipples standing erect from the cold, and the way those long slender legs culminated in the round globes of her ass. Bella searched for her pyjama bottoms and, finding them, tugged them swiftly up her legs and over her hips, and then began to look for a dry t-shirt. "Here" Alice said, handing her one of the many that lay strewn across the bed, and then turning to watch the rain falling outside while Bella peeled the wet t-shirt from her body and towelled herself dry, before replacing it with the dry one.

"Ok" Bella said, "You can turn around now." Bella was sat on the bed, her knees tucked up to her chest, still shivering. To Alice's sensitive ears the chattering of her teeth was the greatest sound in the room. She danced across the room and sat on the bed beside her in one fell swoop, lifting the towel from where Bella had dropped it.

"Now," she said, beginning to softly pat dry the soaking tendrils of Bella's dark hair, "tell me about this argument." Alice saw Bella blush scarlet and felt she already had a pretty good idea of what this was going to be about…

"It's nothing really, it's just…" she paused, her embarrassment taking over before it all came out in a rush: "Edward refuses to do anything with me, he won't even kiss me properly. And he gets angry whenever I try anything more. He says he's worried he'll hurt me, but he won't, I know he won't. He won't even try." Alice smelt the tang of salt water as tears began to roll down Bella's face. "I hate that it's ended up this huge problem between us when it's supposed to be so beautiful and natural, sex I mean." Alice dropped the towel and reached out to cup Bella's chin, turning her face towards her and looking deep into those deep brown eyes, now rimmed red.

"He's stubborn," Alice soothed her, "But it's just because he loves you, not because he doesn't want you. How could anybody not want you when you smell so…tasty?" Bella giggled through her tears and reached towards Alice for a hug. Wrapping her arms around Alice's shoulders, Bella rested her head against the base of Alice's neck and sobbed and shivered. Alice rocked her from side to side, holding gently around her waist and resting her face in her hair. The two were silent but for the sound of Bella's heavy breathing and muffled crying. Bella shifted her weight and Alice was suddenly very aware of Bella's breasts pressing into her side, the nipples still standing erect, and of the warm shallow breaths of air that caressed her collarbone and chest.

"Oh Alice," Bella mumbled, lifting her head from her shoulder to look at her out of puffy eyes, "why can't just this one thing be normal?" Alice moved one hand from Bella's waist up to her face and stroked the tears from her cheek: "I know honey," she said, smiling sadly, "I know." As the two gazed at each other, Bella's breathing became deeper and more regular, though she couldn't shake the slight tremble from her body. But Bella was no longer sure whether that tremble was down to her cold and distress or the quickening of her pace that she felt at Alice's touch. Alice moved the thumb of the hand that cupped Bella's face to lightly trace the outline of her lips before dropping her hand to rest on Bella's thigh. Even though Alice's precise vision was slightly muddled by the multitude of thoughts and emotions that were overwhelming her mind, she could have sworn that Bella was leaning in towards her, ever so slightly. Holding her gaze, Alice did the same, so that the two's lips were just an inch apart, the tips of their noses touching. Throwing caution to the wind, Alice leant a little further, closing the gap and briefly pressing her cold lips to Bella's, before withdrawing to judge her reaction. Where before Bella's face had been full of hurt and vulnerability, now it was alive with desire and anticipation. Suddenly Alice found herself on her back with Bella pressing down on top of her, kissing her fiercely. Alice's hand founding Bella's waist and lower back and traced tender circles across the skin under the thin t-shirt. Bella moved her kisses briefly away from Alice's lips to trace her feminine jaw line across to her earlobe, pausing to suck and nibble momentarily, before kissing down to her collar bone and then back up to her mouth, kissing her with renewed ferocity. Their bodies mirrored their tongues, winding and interlocking around each other so that they were held tightly in a passionate embrace. Bella barely felt the cold of Alice's grip as heat radiated through her body and a slight sheen of perspiration began to appear across her forehead. Alice was kissing her back with a matched intensity now, pausing momentarily to kiss Bella's throat, giving a moment to breathe, but she could never resist that mouth for very long. Bella pressed her whole body into Alice, thrusting her hips forward to meet Alice's thigh in an attempt to satiate the burning between her legs. Alice moaned slightly as Bella's hip pressed against her clit, and she began to thrust her hips to match Bella's movements. Soon the two were moaning quietly into each other's mouths as they found pleasure in their grinding, occasionally crying out when a single thrust made particular impact.

But then Alice rolled over in one lithe movement, disentangling her legs so that she knelt over Bella, one hand propping her up against the bed. She leaned in to kiss Bella again, and then broke away, looking down at the beautiful girl between her thighs. Bella stared up at her in a mixture of anticipation and guilt and Alice quickly returned to her attentions before Bella grew too much of a conscience. She ran her finger nails lightly across Bella's chest and stomach through her t-shirt and Bella shivered and moaned slightly as she grazed her hard nipples. Alice leant down to kiss the hollow of her ribs between the two slight mounds of her breasts before lifting the t-shirt that covered them. She traced kisses down the curve between Bella's breasts, which heaved with every breath she took, pressing her mouth to the flesh and feeling the venom welling. Then she took one nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around its tip, resisting the urge to bite. Taking the second nipple in her mouth, Alice ran a hand down across Bella's flat stomach and teased at the waistband of her sweats. Slipping her hand under the elastic of Bella's panties, she cupped her mound, feeling the soft brown curls that covered it and allowing her cold fingers to touch the wet heat of Bella's pussy. Bella gasped, both at the cold and at the immediacy of the touch she so craved, and thrust her hips against Alice's palm. Taking the hint, Alice began to trace light circles over the bud of Bella's tiny clit, kissing her again to muffle the moans that emerged from her throat. She rubbed harder as Bella threw her head back, her eyes pressed tightly shut. Alice lifted her weight off Bella's chest and sat up to watch Bella writhe under her practised hands. Bella reached down to push at the waistband of her sweats and her panties, tugging them down to give Alice better access. Alice slid her middle finger up and down the length of Bella's dripping slit, dipping a little into her pussy each time, causing Bella to thrust her mound against her hand. Alice responded by pushing a finger into her and beginning to work it in and out, thrusting up to rub her g-spot, her palm hitting Bella's clit with every stroke. Bella lifted her hips from the bed to meet Alice's hand and she renewed her efforts, fingering her faster and faster as she felt her orgasm building. Bella bit her lip hard to keep from crying out as her orgasm hit her, a little drop of blood formed on her lower lip, her body thrashed uncontrollably as wave after wave washed through her body before collapsing in complete exhaustion. Alice slipped her hand from her pussy and gently lifted Bella's panties and sweats back over her hips in one deft motion, sliding her t-shirt back down to cover her breasts. Bella faintly stirred as Alice bent to lick the bead of blood from her lips, kissing her a morbid goodbye, before dropping from the window that Bella always left open for Edward…


End file.
